User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Welcome to LA's talkpage...There are a few rules in this talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying Thank you for your attention.....}} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} ---- ---- The Underdome! } (UTC)|hatnclogs=When you get back on vacation (whenever that might be) do you think you could check out my Arena for approval? And I like the TIMING!! on the edit summary, :D GO NOSTALGIA CRITIC!! Have a good one! EDIT:When you said "If your going to archive..archive when at 20000+ bytes on your talkpage.......more or less..." were you refering to me? I was told when I have somewhere from 25-30 sections to archive, and I was getting sick of the subsections. and how do you know how many bytes are on a page? EDIT # ni: Thank you! I can't wait to watch it! Anyways, that would've been cool to see the others' background stories for Angel Beats! Yes I have read your movie reviews, (including your Les Miserables review) as well as your game reviews. I want to go see the movie, but I haven't had a chance yet. On another note, RoxasNobody, (being the former Admin he was) has officially approved my arena! :D So the arena will begin soon! But, I will keep my promise and wait to open it until you get back from your hiatus. Just let me know when you are "officially" back! EDIT3: *sees messages below* would you like me to make the image for the affiliation to display on our homepage?}} } (UTC)|zero=What color did you want the card to be for the image? and Happy New Year! EDIT: by the way, you should sound admin-y, you are an admin after all... EDIT2: How's this? EDIT3: Nevermind, I just saw that you need a bigger one, just a sec. EDIT4: okay, this one}} } (UTC)|evil=In case you didn't catch the answer to the last question, I would rather have a mecha from Code Geass, especially the Lancelot! EDIT:Also, do you mind If I put up that part of our convo on my IRC page? (only the questions part, I'll keep the 100th part a secret ;) ) }} } (UTC)|zexion= Done! Here's the link! File:FFanswersicon.png EDIT: On another matter, now that I have KH3D, Should I put up a list of treasure chests on each world? If so, how would you like me to put them? (Sorry if I seem to make you worry on your hiatus, I know you have so much on your plate already, I can wait till you get back if you want me to.) }} } (UTC)|juvia= Well, I would love to make that image, but with the off-brand photo editor I use, I can't do white, black, or grey :/ Sorry about that, I can ask FR if she could do it (although you might not get it back for a while) as for the treasure chests, how does this look so far? any changes that should be done?}} } (UTC)|xion= Well.. http://imageshack.us/a/img189/6192/mickeycard.png this is what I got :/ Unless you want me to use the same color that was used for the italian wiki. Or some else has to do it. Sorry it looks like a 5 year old just used paint for it. EDIT: it's just been uploaded, be sure to put it on the main page too! File:Mickeycard.png}} } (UTC)|xigbar= Also, I would like a moment on the IRC if you will, i'll be brief}} } (UTC)|xemnas=I'm not too big on the horror genre, but thanks for the recommendation!}} } (UTC)|xaldin=Could I interest you in a nice chat on the IRC? I'll be on for an hour, be sure to ping me as I'll be on another tab doing homework.}} } (UTC)|Balthier=So believe it or not, I'm trying to work on my walkthrough. Right as I was trying to put all my walkthough TBs on my template, it decides to be stupid and not do the coding I want, do I have too many TBs on my template? EDIT: what do you mean "best to get rid of them and use up LA's template or FR's version."? (sorry for the invisible talk bubble) EDIT2:Okay, gotcha. I'll try that! Thank You very much!! :D}} } (UTC)|ice=First of all, welcome back to the world of Le Keyhole. Secondly, Welcome to the 3D Fanbase. Thirdly, could I welcome you to a nice convo via IRC?}} } (UTC)|axel=Hey! IRC?}} } (UTC)|saber= L...A...-senpai.. I came... as soon as I... could. EDIT:That message probably sounded pretty stupid, since I didn't give you the link. :/ http://www.animeultima.tv/carnival-phantasm-hibichika-special-episode-1-english-subbed/}} } (UTC)|karin=How does this look so far? Any changes?}} }(UTC)|roxas=NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}} Wiki Affiliation Hey there LA, i could not find the page where i could request a wiki affiliation oage (perhaps im not looking hard enough lol) so i decided to just leave you a message here. Im not sure what the criteria is to be able to affilate a wikia but if i could perhaps my Final Fantasy Answers Wikia can become an affililate with KH Wiki. As you can see we are low on traffic and we keep gaining more and more inactivity as the days go by so im trying everything in my power to get some more activity back into the site, just message me back when you get the chance, thanks. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 12:55, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic, thanks for that LA, as for a picture i'll leave that for the community to decide, i'll message you back in 24 hours, we should come to a desicion by then. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 13:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey LA, this is for you! Merry christmas! 19:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey LA, we decided on a pic here you go, its our answers unoffical mascot lol. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 01:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Dear LegendAqua, Just asking. Is it okay to put up screenshots of a game that is to come out, say, KH1.5HDR? Aarnox-XIV (talk) 06:05, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Dear LegendAqua, You may delete those pictures. I will convert them to png's and re-upload them. I am really sorry. It's just, in the past when I was trying to upload a jpg, the website didn't allow it. But this time there was no warning so I thought the pictures were png's. SORRY!!! SORRY!!! SORRY!!! SORRY!!! SORRY!!! P.S. Isn't the title of the HD collection actually 'Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMix? Aarnox-XIV (talk) 05:26, January 3, 2013 (UTC) DisneyWiki and Kingdom Hearts Wiki being Affiliates First i would like to Apologize for everything that has happened between us and Second can this wiki be affiliated with Disney Wiki http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_DisneyWiki Byzantinefire 05:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Why won't you respond how about we decuss this in the Live! Chat Byzantinefire 05:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC) http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sorcerer_Mickey_Mouse.png how about this or would you perfer an artwork image Byzantinefire 06:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Why do you always treat me like a enemy i have significantly improved here look http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/User:Byzantinefire I just sent him a message Byzantinefire 06:30, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Isabella and Lego Liker won't respond please come to DisneyWiki Live Chat Byzantinefire 20:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) A Little Late, But... Disney wiki Hello, I'm Hey1234, one of the admins from the Disney wiki. We would like to know if you'd like us to be one of your affiliates. We at the Disney wiki would like to have you as one of our's. Hey1234 (talk) 03:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC) SorcererMickeyHead.png Long Time no Talk Why??? Why would you recommend a bad anime? Just looking at the youtube comments for that show is depressing enough. >_> Well, I shall rise to the challenge, although probably not for a long time. I'll try write 1500 words, but I'll see how it goes. Again, it won't be for a while though, but I won't forget it. :P 00:42, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Are you around for a super super quick IRC chat? 07:54, February 12, 2013 (UTC) New Section? What is this madness!?!?! Sorry, I just got on, I had an after school thing today, I'll be on for a half an hour if ya still wanna chat. If not, Tomorrow around this time I can chat. EDIT: Im on the IRC now. IRC? } (UTC)|xemnas=Hey, I'm likin the new icon! I see you're "liking" for SAO. hehe.. Also, congrats on becoming a bureaucrat <-- (Thank goodness for spellcheck) EDIT: Aye... EDIT2: Yes I have, and i even watched it 3 times :D I was really close to going to a Kalafina concert, but it turns out I can't go :( Great review though, it's hard to put the awesomeness into words.}} Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ Twitter Widget O_o Something like this or this? Also, this is like the only time I'll be remaking your avatar. :P 06:36, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Check out the link you're sending me. It's only giving me that picture... 07:01, February 21, 2013 (UTC) How's this? Also, do you mind if your staff box is pinkish colors so it matches the color of the image? 07:29, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I was thinking of purple as well. I'll give it a shot and see how it looks! 07:35, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Check out the staff page and lemme know what you think. 07:49, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Just got your message. You still need me, cause I can spare some time for the IRC... 07:23, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Check it. 04:38, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fairy End } (UTC)|xion=Have you heard the news? http://dailyanimeart.com/2013/03/02/fairy-tail-anime-cancelled-on-30th-march-2013/}} } (UTC)|happy=From what I've heard, the show will start back up on April 4th under a new title. But so far, 175 is the last of Fairy Tail :(}} } (UTC)|vexen=Could you please come to the IRC for a moment? There is something I would like to discuss with you. EDIT:When you get on, be sure to ping me, I'll be on for another 15 minutes EDIT2:IRC? I'll be on for 20 minutes.}} } (UTC)|xemnas=IRC?}} } (UTC)|xaldin=She sounds like an attention w**** who had too much caffine}} } (UTC)|pride=Are you up for some IRC chat or a game of OSU?}} } (UTC)|vexen= how does this look? EDIT: I would love to! One problem. I need to get the original image to upload it, and it's at school, and spring break started today. :/ (long story short, i uploaded the wrong image, that one has a white background, I go back to school a week from Monday.) So, I can either upload the one with the white background, or I can wait a week to get the original image. Your choice. On a better note, I noticed that you are watching Brotherhood again. It's getting pretty good, huh?}} } (UTC)|zexion=good to know that you remembered most of it! If there's anything that you need cleared up I would be happy to help! :D Have you seen the bloopers on the bottom of my review page? I don't know about you, but I found them really funny. I read your review on it too, was it much better than the original FMA? EDIT:Also, would you like me to put the image below (without the card) on the affiliation page and main page until I get the image with the card?}} } (UTC)|axel=Guess what anime that earned a 24.75/10 on your anime reviews is getting a movie? this one! (You probably knew that already though) EDIT: I can't wait for the PMMM movies either! Also, on a wiki matter, what do you make of this and this?}} } (UTC)|random= Yeah, it really is a shame. Also, would you be so kind as to change permissions on this page?}} } (UTC)|lexaeus= I think it's time for this page to be marked as an April fools article, and moved to the proper spot.}} } (UTC)|zero= are you up for a game of Elsword? OSU? IRC?}} Reviewer-ing PKH CA Absolutley! Thank You! P.S. : Don´t Forget To Vote! Affiliation Greetings, LegendAqua. This is DarmaniTheFourth, one of the admins at the Kingdom Hearts Answers wiki. I was wondering if, since we've had very little activity at KHAnswers in the past few weeks, we could possibly affiliate our wiki with yours, in the hopes of increasing our activity. Let me know, if you can, what your thoughts on that are, thanks! --Darmani : Okay, I think we'd like to use this, if it'll work: --Darmani